Prayer
Prayer won third place in a random color-based character contest. My color assignment, and her theme color, was green. When she was just a girl she expected the world But it flew away from her reach So she ran away in her sleep and dreamed of Para-para-paradise, para-para-paradise, para-para-paradise Every time she closed her eyes Appearance Prayer, despite her innocent nature, is a firescales. Her mainscales are mostly a bright crimson, with undertones of bronze and gold throughout. The row of scales along the top of her back and the ones lining her limbs are a darker red, but shine in the sunlight. Her horns, talons, and the spikes running down her back are dark bronze, close to brown. Her eyes are a soulful amber, with streaks of hazel. Prayer's wing membranes are very different from most SkyWings. They seem to be patterned with a flame design, covered with beautiful curlicues and swirls. They are colored in various shades of mahogany, crimson, scarlet, and hints of bronze and gold. She is rather small for her age, but don't let that fool you. Prayer is known throughout her village for having boundless energy. She has a compact, sturdy build and perfect scales which gleam in the light. Her wings are very large, often throwing her off balance. Her eyes are large and soulful. Although Prayer is a SkyWing, notorious for being one of the most warlike tribes, she doesn't carry a mark on her body, due to her firescales. She is as careful with them as possible, which means you can usually see her picking her way through grass or trying to shrink herself as so not to touch others. However, bits of smoke are constantly curling off her body, giving her a threatening demeanor. When she was just a girl she expected the world But it flew away from her reach and the bullets catch in her teeth Life goes on, it gets so heavy The wheel breaks the butterfly every tear a waterfall In the night the stormy night she'll close her eyes In the night the stormy night away she'd fly Personality Prayer is happy and cheerful, always smiling. You can count on her to point out the silver lining of the darkest storm cloud. She loves to crack puns and jokes. Despite having firescales, she hates violence, and would sooner jump in a lake than hurt anything. She is always wearing a brilliant smile and holds a dancing spark of joy in her eyes. However, if you look closer, her happy facade disguises a sadder, guilty side. She locks this part of her away, determined to hide it. She has the ability to practically read other dragons' minds. Extremely empathetic, she can tell what is going on in the stoniest dragon's brain, and has a way with words to make them feel better. Most of the time, Prayer acts rather airy and lightheaded, earning her a reputation as a slightly ditzy, moony dragonet. However, she's really rather smart, but doesn't see a point in learning about dusty history or boring numbers. She isn't sure what she wants to be when she grows up, but she does know that she wants to leave a mark on the world. Prayer has a passion for plants. Her parents enjoyed reading botany scrolls to her, and she grew up learning about the natural world around her. She can easily identify any type of plant, herb, tree, or even algae. The one thing she can't do, obviously, is actually handle them. Yet she yearns, one day, to plant a grove of trees in the heart of the mountains. Prayer can be seen as a pushover who never really tries to defend herself. She often crumples under peer pressure, being the kind of dragon who really does not want to disappoint others. She will shrink back from any type of confrontation, collapsing under harsh words and strange stares. Even if another dragon bullies her, she will brush it off shakily, saying, "Maybe they just had a bad day." Most of the time, Prayer is passionate and emotional, and will dedicate herself 100% to something that she loves. She is rather persuasive, and it is clear that she loves everything she does. She tries to keep her feelings in check, but a lot of the time, she doesn't succeed. Before the accident, Prayer was completely innocent and pure. However, she is now often racked with guilt and hates her ability. Every time she looks at her scarred sister, she is filled with shame for what she did. And dream of para-para-paradise Para-para-paradise Para-para-paradise She'd dream of para-para-paradise Para-para-paradise Para-para-paradise Biography To understand Prayer's story, you must first understand her mother's. Raptor grew up in Haven, a small SkyWing hunting village in the Claws of the Clouds mountains. When she attended Jade Mountain Academy, she became fast friends with a NightWing named Eventide. They eventually became inseparable. When she graduated, she returned to Haven. Over time, Raptor fell in love with a SkyWing named Harrier. They eventually had an egg - soon to be two young female twins. Raptor contacted Eventide for names, and she suggested Promise and Prayer. Eventually, the two newly christened hatchlings Promise and Prayer were born. But Raptor and Harrier were in for a shock - Promise was fireless, and Prayer had firescales. And now Prayer's story truly begins. Prayer was raised as a normal dragonet. Raptor was not your everyday SkyWing, so Prayer wasn't raised an ordinary SkyWing. raptor never really admitted to Prayer that she was a firescales. She wanted to preserve the bubbly, cheerful dragonet she had. Instead her mother drummed into her that she should never, ever, touch anybody else. And so Prayer grew up, noticing but ignoring the way the grass withered under her talons and the way flowers were blackened with a sweep of her tail. Squirming away from the other dragonets whenever they tried to nudge her, getting out of every game of wrestling by blaming it on her "overprotective mother." Until the day she finally lost it. * * * * * Sunlight beams into the cave, bathing the two dragonets - one scarlet, one pink - in a warm, golden glow. Clouds scud across the bright blue sky of the Claws of the Clouds mountains. The whole scene is tranquil, peaceful. Until an excited shriek tears through the air. "Prayer! Look what I found!" the smaller of the dragonets yelps, staring down at her talons. The other one, seemingly her sister, scrambles over to her. She is ungainly, tripping over her talons with each step. But she makes it across the rough cave floor, with a sort of exuberance one might associate with a Labrador given a ball. "Oh my moons, Promise," she gasps, looking intensely at her sister's feet. "YOU FOUND A TREASURE CHEST FILLED WITH GOLDS!" The invisible narrator who hovers over the scene like an ethereal spirit peers curiously at the spot. There is nothing there. She is thoroughly confused, until she realizes they are just playing a game. One that we all enjoy, until we grow up and decide we are too old for such childish shenanigans. Although she may not understand it, she enjoys the wild delight in the young SkyWings' eyes. "IT'S MY GOLDS," Promise snarls. Or at least, tries to. She sounds much too happy to form a proper snarl-y tone. The sisters face off, flexing their claws mischievously - until they remember that their mother has ordered them never, ever to touch each other. Disappointment clouds their faces. A begging expression fills Prayer's eyes. It contains mischief, rambunctiousness, and maybe a small hint of rebellion. "Do you wanna wrestle, just one time?" she taunts Promise. "Or are you afraid you gonna lose?" Promise snarls mischievously. "You on!" Time slows down as the two dragonets crouch, ready to spring. Outside, a cloud covers the sun and the birds halt their song. And the sisters roll over and over and over from the force of the impact as Prayer plunges onto Promise's scales. A terrifying screech tears the air. It chills the narrator's blood - it is high-pitched, the cry of a young dragonet. Agonizing - it is clear that the throat it issued from is in pain beyond imagination. Promise curls into a small ball on the cave floor, whimpering. The confident, cheerful dragonet from a moment ago is gone - this is a new creature, suffering from seemingly endless agony that most dragons would never even encounter in their lifetimes. Her body is damaged without recognition; her beautiful sunset-pink scales are charred black and her talon is pressed over her damaged eye. A pathetic moan issues from her throat. The entire scene is utterly terrifying. Prayer whimpers, rushing to her sister's side. "Promise? This not funny. Wake up! Wake up!" The firescales dragonet is now sobbing with every word, her chest heaving as she sinks to the ground. "Promise! I'm sorry! I'll give you alls the golds! Just please wake up! I want to keep playing with you! Don't leave! Wake up!" A tall SkyWing lands at the mouth of the cave, holding a hawk in her jaws. At the sight of one sobbing daughter and the other sprawled on the floor, she drops it and sprints over, her expression one of terror and fear. Prayer stumbles after her, sill whimpering under her breath. She kneels and cradles her broken daughter's head. Promise's shuddering has stopped, and she now lays deathly still. A single tear falls. At the sensation of water landing on her snout, Promise opens her undamaged eye. "Mommy?" she whispers. It is a faint, trembling sound, as delicate as the dew sitting on the morning leaves outside. Raptor wraps her wings around both her daughters, tears now flowing freely down her snout. "It's okay, dearest. Mommy's here." "Am I broken?" Promise breathes. "I... look different." Raptor hugs her closer in a fierce embrace. "You're a little hurt, is all. You'll get better soon. Daddy will be home in a few minutes, and he'll help you." She takes a shuddering breath as Prayer shakes on the ground near her. "You'll always be my Promise." * * * * * Over time, Prayer's heart eventually healed - but Promise's scales didn't. To this day, she carries a hideous map of burned scars on her body. Ever since then, Prayer has vowed never to hurt another dragon ever again. La-la-la-la-la-la-la La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la And so lying underneath those stormy skies She'd say, "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh I know the sun must set to rise" Trivia *If Prayer was a human, she would be a vegetarian. *Prayer longs to become a botanist and follow in her father's footsteps, but with her firescales, that dream is unattainable. *Sometime in the near future, I will probably change Prayer's name to Dayspring, which means "dawn." *Prayer and her sister are completely opposites. This could be para-para-paradise Para-para-paradise This could be para-para-paradise Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Gallery Prayer aesthetic.jpg|By me FF6839A6-FCF1-4473-B3B2-13C9E2693DFA.png|By MoonlightFantasy File:27A40B3E-2AB6-4694-9499-81DA9B0641FA.png|By JellybeanDragon67 Prayer by Peak for Stardust.jpeg|By PeaktheIceWing18 6FA2E880-AC58-4E8F-89FC-B349986E0107.jpeg|By Yinjia Prayer.png|By Sunset BF8BA450-314E-439D-9557-B841C1F8BFC7.png|By Wolves Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:SkyWings Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:Content (Stardust the IceWing-RainWing)